Peace
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: A short story about Angelina and George Written for the FF Quidditch Comp.


A/N: Written for the Quidditch League, Beater 2 for the Tornados. Prompts are (word) thorn and (colour) ruby red.

DIsclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the respective owners.

Word count: 919

George had just fallen asleep. After a night of lovemaking he was finally tired and I could cry in peace. If he asked me, I would lie and l tell him they are tears of joy. I am crying because as much as I love him, I loved his brother more.

I lay here and I remember the Yule Ball. Dancing all night under the magical sky with Fred, it was one of the best nights of my life. I felt like a princess in my ruby red gown. I finally had a great excuse to be close to the man. The man who I thought he would become and who he was underneath his prankster facade. I think we were one of the last couples dancing. I didn't want the night to end.

I roll over and touch the ring that prompted all this. George asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes because I do love the man laying next to me. But the memory of his brother seems to be a bit of a thorn in my side.

I woke to daylight pouring through the bedroom window and a man with red hair looking at me.

"Morning" he said.

"Hey," I said smacking my dry lips, "what time is it?"

"I dunno, I haven't looked. I have been watching my fiancee sleep."

Being called his fiancee made me cringe inside. I felt so guilty, like I was keeping a secret from him. Even though I was feeling conflicted I still leaned into his kiss longing for more.

"So what are we having for breakfast/dinner?" I asked.

"Pancakes."

The next afternoon, I could get away on my own and I apparated to the cemetery near Hogsmeade. I was hoping to tell Fred the news and then hopefully these feelings will be at rest with him. It was a lovely day. The sun was warm but not hot and the all the bulbs were in bloom. I had brought flowers and a few tools to tidy it even though I knew Molly came regularly to tend it.

I guess I wanted another reason for coming today. I stood by his grave.

"Hey Fred, How have you been? I really don't know how to tell you." Deep intake of breath, "I am engaged to George. I would have loved it to be you but I love him as well. Also he is alive."

This caused me to get inexplicable laughter. I just kept on laughing until I started crying.

"Why did you die Fred? I was hoping for us to be something but now I will never know." I sobbed. "This is why I am here now, crying and telling you that I am to be someone else's wife."

I collapsed onto my knees on the ground.

I whisper to Fred, "I am stuck with these what ifs and maybes and I don't want them anymore. I want to be able to love your brother and appreciate the memory of you that I have."

"Tell me about them." A male voice said. I look up and surrounded by a halo of sun is Fred. I blink and realise that it is actually George.

"You heard me?" I stood up.

"Angelina, I heard every word. It's nice to know that my brother meant a lot to you too. I felt like I was stealing his girl."

"His girl? He never said anything."

"Neither did you. When he wanted to say something you were busy with the final year of school and being Quidditch captain. Then after school, with Voldemort being back, he didn't want to risk your life because you were connected to us."

A moment passed while I took it in. I looked away from George and pretended to be admiring the scenery. I was really crying.

"After the Battle, every day things were a struggle and I ended up in St Mungo's. I didn't know how to be just George. Then I bumped into you on my first time going to Diagon alone, I wasn't planning on talking to you. I'm glad I did. It reminded me of those times at Hogwarts. ANy way when I first started to realise that I had my own feelings for you, I felt guilty. Like I said, I felt like I was stealing his girl."

I had turned back to him when he had started talking. He had his body angled away from me and was looking intently at the headstone.

"George, I know. I was conflicted because I wasn't sure if I was taking you as a replacement for your brother. It took me ages to work out if I was going to ask you out and if it was for the right reasons."

I hugged him tightly. I was making his shirt damp with my tears and he was making mine damp with his. I heard him mumble something.

"What?" I said puling away a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned back into him again.

"I am going to take a leap here and say that I honestly think Fred would want us happy together."

"I agree."

We stood there a lone time as the day grew colder.

"C'mon," I said breaking the hug. I grabbed his hand, I didn't want to let him go completely. "Let's have dinner in the Three Broomsticks. I have a surprise for you."

"I hope it's a good surprise."

"It is," I said giggling, " I'm Pregnant."


End file.
